


Dance with me / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Dirty dancing - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Dirty Dancing meet Malec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

Alec was looking out the back window of the car thinking about how he missed being back home with Jace his best friend, and the one he has been in love with for years. Izzy was sitting beside Alec in the back seat fixing her makeup. Alec just looked at her and rolled his eyes. Then picked back up the book he had in his lap, and started to read it from where he left off. They finally made it to Wolf Resort. Alec got out of the car, and looked around, and watched people. Izzy got out too and was whining about not bring a pair of shoes that matched one of her outfits because Mom said she brought to much. Alec saw his father talking to some man. Come to find out he was Mr.Wolf the owner of the Resort. 

"Well, Luke this is my son Alec he wants to be a good businessman like you," Robert said. 

Then pushed him up to Luke. Luke shook his hand and smiled. Alec did the same, then moved back. Luke and Robert started talking again after Mr.Wolf told a guy named Raphael to get the bags. So Alec went with him to help, and get his bag. Which, was a huge black duffle bag full of books, his laptop, some clothes, and other things he would need. 

"Do you want a job here?" Raphael asked, and smiled at Alec.

Alec smiled back.

"Thanks for the help," Raphael said.  
"Hey Alec, come on. Mom and dad are making us take a dance class right now with them." 

Raphael looked at Izzy, and she looked at him. Then Izzy walked off with Alec. Alec was trying to enjoy the class, but it wasn't the kind of dance he liked doing. He started to think about Jace, and the clubs they went to and the dancing they did there. Finally, they made it back to there rooms. Alec and Izzy had their rooms from there mom and dad. Alec got some rest, and then took a shower. He was the first to be ready. So Alec went for a walk to the main hall to wait for Izzy, and there mom and dad to come for dinner. Alec was walking out on the veranda when he heard Mr.Wolf talking to the work staff. Alec moved to where he could listen to him, but not seen. He was telling the waiters to be kind to all the girls, even the dogs, and then the entertainment crew walked in the room. 

"Did you get that guy's?" A guy with sunglasses on said coming in.  
"Hey, wait a minute guy's," Mr. Wolf told them.

Alec fell for the guy with the sunglasses on right off. Then heard what Mr.Wolf told him and his crew. Alec couldn't believe what he told them.

"You all can teach the girls how to dance or whatever they pay for, but keep your hand off. "And for you," He looked at Mr.Sunglasses, "That goes for the guys too."

The guy just looked at Mr.Wolf. Then Mr.Wolf walked off. One of the guys that were standing by Mr.Sunglasses commented.

"It's the same in all these places, some ass in the woods, but no conversation."  
"Watch it Ragnor?" Mr.Wolf said.  
"Do you think you can keep that straight Magnus, What you can and can't lay your hands on?" Jonathan asked.

Magnus looked at him, then walked over to him.

"Just put your pickle on everyone's plate college boy, and leave the hard stuff to me," Magnus told him. 

Then Magnus knocked over some things on the table that Jonathan was working on for that night, then Magnus walked off smiling.

Alec backed away from where he was and sat down in a chair to wait for his family. When they got there, they went in and sat down. Jonathan pulled out the chair for Izzy. Then Mr.Wolf introduced him to them. He was their waiter for that night.Then they were talking about what Alec wanted to do when he was done with school. Then Mr.Wolf asked, what Izzy was going to do.

"She's going to make everything pretty," Alec said with a warm smile to his sister.  
"She already does," Jonathan said with a smile.

Izzy smiled back at Jonathan. Alec just rolled his eyes and looked away. Maybe he should warn his sister about Jonathan. But all that went out the window when Mr.Wolf introduced his goddaughter to Alec's dad. 

"This is my goddaughter, and her name is Camille Belcourt.

And Alec's dad tried to get Alec to talk to her. Alec just looked at her and smiled. Later they opened the dance floor, and Alec was told to go dance with Camille. So he did, and they talked a little while they were dancing. Izzy was dancing with Jonathan, and they were talking, when Magnus and a girl came out on the dance floor and showed everyone a dance that they could teach them. Mr.Wolf mouth words telling them to stop showing off. So they did and started dancing with other people. 

"Who is that guy and girl dancing?" Alec asked Camille.  
"Oh, they're here to keep the guest happy."

But the way she said it was like she was too good for them. 

"Look at them showing off. That's not going to sell lessons."

Alec was thinking to himself, "Why not? I would buy lessons. But he would do it to be with Mr.Sunglasses." He thought to himself smiling inside.

Alec watched Magnus dance with the girl. It was like they were made for each other. Like they were one. Then he started to feel bad. Maybe they were together. In love with one another. 

"Hey, Alec let go watch the Magic show in the other entertainment building," Camille said.  
"Okay."

Alec was pulled on stage and did some of the Magic tricks. Then he left getting out of there without Camille.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #DanceMalec


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was happy he got out of there without Camille tagging along. Alec walked around just looking at things and checking new place's to hide from his family when he needed to. He came across a lot of cabins in the far back away from the Resort as he walked up a path. But a sign said No Guest, please. So, Alec looked around to make sure no one saw him. Then he kept walking up the path till he saw Raphael, and heard some loud music playing. Alec ran over to him.

"Hey."   
"How'd you get here?"  
"I took a walk."  
"Go back."  
"Let me help you."  
"No."

Alec took one of the watermelons from Raphael.

"What's up there?" Alec asked looking up some stairs at a big house on the hill.  
"No guests allowed House Rules. Look, why don't you go back to the playhouse. I saw you dancing with the boss man's goddaughter." Raphael said as he started to make fun of him dancing with Camille. 

Alec had an enough and gave Raphael the watermelon back. Then he walked off.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Alec went back to Raphael and took the watermelon back.

"Your mom and dad would kill you, and Luke would kill me."

Alec followed Raphael to the big house on the hill. Alec looked at everything when Raphael pushed the door's open with his butt because his hand was full. Which he almost dropped the watermelons he had, but didn't. Alec and Raphael walked in some, and Alec was watching the people dance. They all look like they were having sex right on the dance floor right in front of everyone.

"Where they learn to do that?" Alec asked.  
Raphael looked at Alec, "Where? I don't know, kids were doing it in the basements back home. Do you want to try it?" Raphael asked making fun of Alec again.

Alec just shook his head no. Raphael laughed and told him to follow him. So he did.

"Do you imagine dancing like this on the main floor? Luke would close down the place first," Raphael said.

Magnus and the Lady he was with earlier came in the house and started dancing. Alec watched Magnus the whole time. 

"That's my cousin, Magnus Bane." Raphael said, looking over to Magnus, "He got me the job here."  
"They look good together."  
"Yeah, you would think there together.  
"Aren't they?"  
"No, not since we were kids." 

Alec watched Magnus dance and noticed that Magnus was watching him on and off. The song was over, and another one started. They started dancing again. Magnus and the lady went there own ways. Magnus made his way over to Raphael and Alec after dancing with some other people. Raphael was still trying to get Alec on the dance floor when Magnus bumped Raphael with his hip to get his attention. Both Raphael, and Alec looked at Magnus.

"Yo cuz, what's he doing here?" Magnus asked.  
"He came with me," Raphael said smiling.  
"I carried a watermelon," Alec said.

Magnus just looked at Alec, then turned around and went back to the dance floor.

"I carried a watermelon," Alec couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. 

Alec just wanted to run away now, and not leave his room till it was time to leave Wolf Resort. Alec was watching Magnus dance and was dancing side to side when he saw Magnus coming to him. Alec stopped moving by the time Magnus got to him. Magnus made a motion with his finger for Alec to go with him to the dance floor. Magnus took Alec's hand, and he pulled Alec to the dance floor. On the way, Alec looked back to Raphael, and Raphael nodded to him. Telling him, it was okay. On the dance floor now Alec looked at Magnus like what now? Magnus showed Alec how to do a few moves, and Alec picked up on it very fast. They were dancing to love man and Alec was in heaven. Then Magnus spun him, and when Alec stopped turning, Magnus was gone. Alec looked for Magnus but didn't see him anywhere. Alec talked to Raphael some more then went back to his room. When Alec got to his room, he took everything off but his boxers. Got in bed and pass out thinking of Mr.Sunglasses. 

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #DanceMalec


	3. Chapter 3

Alec woke the next morning to an enormous hard-on from dreaming of Mr.Sunglasses. He tried to relax, but he couldn't stop thinking of Magnus. And Alec started to hurt. He got up and got in the shower hoping it would help, but at last, it didn't. So, Alec decided to reach down and take care business. He wrapped his hand around his member and started to move it up and down slowly as the shower ran over him. Alec began to think of how it felt in Magnus' arms, held against his body. He started to move faster making himself moan even louder. Alec couldn't hold it back, and when Alec let go, Alec moaned out Magnus' name. Alec had to hold on to the shower wall because he felt so good he almost went to the floor. After a few minutes' Alec got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. But he didn't leave his room till Izzy came, and got him to eat lunch with her at a little diner away from Wolf Resort. Alec and Izzy were having a good time talking and laughing. What Alec didn't know, was Magnus was at the back table watching them the whole time. Magnus wanted to know who the girl was that had Alec's heart that fast. Magnus knew that she was new to Wolf Resort. Alec looked good happy. Even sexier than the other night. Magnus wanted him badly. 

"Magnus, are you even listening to me?" Lydia asked.  
"Sorry, no. What were you saying?"  
"Never mind."

Alec was talking to his sister when Jonathan showed up and started talking with Izzy. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Izzy I'm leaving," Alec said and got up.  
"Okay, Jonathan can bring me back."  
"No, you keep the car, I'm going to walk."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Alec turned to get his coat that's when he saw Magnus looking right him. Alec got his things, and paid their bill and left. 

"Oh god, he was there the whole time," Alec said to himself.

Lydia looked up from her book and saw Jonathan and some girl talking. She got upset and left. So did Magnus, but he went looking for Alec. Alec was done gone. Magnus couldn't see him anywhere. When Alec got back to the Resort, he ran into the girl Magnus dance with the other night. She was getting ready for her dance class to leave.

Alec walked up to her, "Your a beautiful dancer."  
"Well, my mother kicked me out at 16. I've been dancing ever since. It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do anyway."  
"I envy you."

She shook her head and walked off. Alec watched her walk away.

***

Later that night after dinner, they had a dance out in the gazebo. Alec was standing with his family watching Magnus dance with some cougar. He didn't like it one little bit. Magnus acted like this woman and him were the only two in the room. Luke was talking to Alec's dad when the lady asked him how was her dancing now, and he told her she was looking good. Magnus saw Alec standing there not looking too happy. Finally, Alec turned away so he wouldn't have to see Magnus with that woman. 

Luke leaned over to Robert, "That's Vivian Pressman one of our bungalow bunnies. She stays up here all week, and her husband comes up on the weekends. 

Alec turned to look back at Magnus after he heard that. He wanted nothing to do with him after that. That's when Camille walked over to Magnus.

"Where is Lydia? Everyone has been asking for her."  
"What do you mean where's Lydia? She's taking a break. She needs a break."  
"As long as it's not an all-night break."

Then she walked over to Alec with Magnus watching her and Alec.

"Come on Alec let's take a walk."

She put her arm around Alec's arm, and they left. Leaving Magnus there watching them go off together. Alec and Camille were standing by the lake, and Camille was playing with Alec's hair. Alec was not into it at all. He wanted to leave to be by himself. 

"Maybe we should go back. My mom and dad are probably looking for me."  
"They know you are with me. I'm known as the catch of the county."  
"I'm sure you are," Alec smiled at her.  
"I took a guy from Maia the lifeguard last week. And she asked him what does she have that I don't have, right in front me. And he said money."

Alec just looked at her and smiled. Then Alec heard and saw Izzy, and Jonathan fighting. Camille looked at Alec.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Sometimes you see things that you don't want to see."

Alec looked at Camille, then looked away.

"Are you hungry?" Camille asked.

Alec looked at her and nodded. So they left the lake and went to the Resort's big kitchen.

"You can have what you want. Camille started to name off what she saw in the icebox."

Alec heard something and looked that way. He saw Lydia crying hide in the back of the kitchen. Lydia saw them and tried to be quiet so Camille wouldn't hear her. Camille went to turn around, but Alec stopped her.

"I think, I should go check on Izzy."  
"Okay."

Alec got away from Camille and ran back to the gazebo to tell Raphael or someone about Lydia. He ran up to Raphael and told him. And Raphael stopped Magnus from dancing with some lady and told him. They all took off running to the kitchen. 

"What's he doing here?" Magnus asked.  
"I brought him incase Camille comes back," Raphael said.  
"Lydia doesn't think."  
"She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?"  
"So, what's wrong? What's a matter with her?"Alec asked.

Raphael looked around to make sure no one could hear him tell Alec about Lydia.

"She's knocked up, Alec."  
"Raphael," Magnus called out.

Raphael and Alec looked at Magnus.

"So what's he going to do about it?" Alec asked Raphael, but Magnus was the one to answer.  
"What's he going to do about it? Magnus repeated very angrily. "Oh, it's mine, right? Right away you thought it was mine."  
"But I thought."

Magnus turned and walked away leaving Alec with Raphael. They all walked in the kitchen. Magnus and Raphael went to Lydia. Magnus put his arms around her and told her everything would be alright as Alec watched them. 

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you," Magnus told Lydia.

Then he picked her up, and they left. They all went back to the big house on the hill. Alec and Raphael got a cover, and some wine for Lydia to help relax her. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Magnus asked Lydia. "If you're in trouble you come to me."

Alec just watched Magnus, and Lydia together. Magnus put a cover around Lydia and sat back down.

"You should have come to me in the first place," Magnus told Lydia.  
"Forget it, Magnus, I'm not taking what's left of your money."   
"Lydia that is my business."  
"Besides it wouldn't be enough," Lydia told Magnus.

Raphael fixed Lydia, and Magnus a drink. Then gave them each there drink. Lydia started to cry again.

"It's hopeless," Lydia said.  
"Don't say that. There's gotta be a way to work it out," Alec told Lydia.  
"Alec, is that your name? Well, Alec, you don't know shit about my problems."

Alec just looked at her.

"I told him," Raphael told Lydia.  
"Jesus Raphael, now he's going to go back and tell his little management girlfriend, and we all get fired. Why don't you skywrite it, that Lydia got knocked up by Jonathan the creep."  
"Jonathan?" Alec asked.  
"Look," Magnus started, but Raphael cut him off. "No, no."  
"Alec, Alec," Raphael called him as he walked over to him. One of the counselors knows a Dr. a real MD that's coming to town for a week. We can get her an appointment. But we need $250."   
"But if it's Jonathan there's no trouble. I know he has the money. I'm sure If you tell him."  
"He knows," Lydia said, then laughed. "Go back to your oblivious life, Alec."

Alec just looked at Lydia and Magnus. Then at Raphael. Alec turned and left.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," Magnus said. 

Magnus took off after Alec.

"Wait," Magnus called out to stop Alec. "What are you doing here?"

Alec just looked at him.

"I don't know," Then Alec took off running.

Magnus watched him run off. He felt terrible for Alec, but he needed to help his friend right now. 

Alec made it back to his room and fell into bed. He cried himself to sleep.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #DanceMalec


	4. Chapter 4

Alec went to see Jonathan the next day. He wanted to talk to him. Jonathan had to get ready for the dinner shift. So Alec was helping him while talking to him about Lydia.

"Where do you get off telling me what's right?" Jonathan asked.  
"Well, you just can leave her."  
"Well, I didn't work all summer, just to bail some chick out that probably fuck every guy in the place. Some people count Alec, and some people don't."  
"You make me sick. Stay away from me. Stay away from my sister or I will have you fired," Alec told Jonathan, then poured water down the front of Jonathan's pants.

Then Alec left to go looking for his father. Alec found him, and his mother playing golf. Alec walked over to his father.

"Dad, a friend of mine, is in trouble. And you told me I should always try to help people when they are in trouble. Can you loan me $250?"  
"Are you alright Alec? Are you in some trouble?"  
"No, no it's not me, dad," Alec said and swallowed hard.   
"Could you loan it to me?"  
"It's a lot of money Alec, what's it for?"  
"I can't tell you. It's hard for me to say that to you, but I can't."  
"You always said you could tell me anything."  
"I can't tell you this."  
"It's not illegal is it?"  
"No, dad."  
"That was a stupid thing to ask. Forgive me. I'll have it for you before dinner."  
"Thank you."

Maryse walked over to Alec. 

"Is everything okay?"  
"Yes."

***

After dinner, Alec ran to the big house on the hill. He was looking for Lydia so he could give her the money to see the dr. When Alec made it there, Alec couldn't help but watch the other people dancing. Then he found Lydia, and Magnus dancing and talking.

"Here you go," Alec handed her the money.  
"You mean Jonathan?" Lydia asked.  
"No, you were right about him."  
"Where you get it then?"  
"You said you needed it."  
"Is this kid for real?" Lydia asked.

Lydia looked at Magnus, who was being quiet and drinking a beer.

"It must take a real saint to ask daddy," Magnus said looking right at Alec.

Alec looked right back at Magnus.

"Thanks, Alec. But I can't use it," Lydia handed it back over to Alec and started dancing again with Magnus.

"What? You should take the money," Magnus told her.

Magnus was trying to talk Lydia into taking the money while they danced.

"I can only get her an appointment on Thursday. Magnus and Lydia have a show to do Thursday night at Hotel Dumort. If they cancel they lose this shows money, and next season show," Raphael told Alec.  
"What's the Hotel Dumort?" Alec asked.  
"It's another hotel where they dance on stage every year."  
"Can't someone else fill in?" Alec asked Magnus.  
"No Mr.fix it, no one can fill in. Everyone works around here. What?Do you want to do it? Take time out from Simon Says."  
"Magnus," Lydia said to make him stop being a jerk.  
"It's not a bad idea," Raphael said.

Alec looked at Raphael like he grew another head. And Magnus almost choked on his beer.

"It was a joke, Raphael," Magnus said.  
"He can move."  
"No, it's the dumbest idea I ever heard of," Magnus said.  
"I'm not a good dancer," Alec told Raphael.  
"See," Magnus said.  
"Magnus you are a strong partner. You can lead anybody," Lydia told Magnus.  
"But you heard him. He can't dance. He can't do it. He...can...not...do...it.!.!.!"  
"Okay, I'll do it," Alec said looking right at Magnus with a smirk on his face.  
"I'm going to knock that smirk off your face. Fine. We start now." 

So they went to the dance floor, and Magnus started showing Alec some of the dance moves after a few hour's Alec had to go back to his room. This show was the best thing to happen to Alec in a long time. Alec couldn't wait to be back in Magnus' arms again.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#DanceMalec.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec went to the big house on the hill to meet up with Magnus every day. One day Magnus was trying to get Alec to understand the beat of the music.

"It's a feeling. A heartbeat."

Magnus put his hand to his chest over his heart and with two fingers, he matched the movement to his heartbeat. So Alec tried to do the same, but it wasn't the same. So Magnus showed him on his chest how to do it the right way. Magnus took Alec's hand and placed it over his heart on his chest. Then they felt Magnus' heartbeat together. Magnus and Alec started to dance together to Magnus' heartbeat. Alec looked at Magnus like he was the most beautiful person on earth.

"Breathe, Alec."

Alec jumped a little.

"Sorry. But I need to go anyway. See you tomorrow?"  
"Sure, in the dance room after work.  
"Okay."

Alec had to go meet up with his mom, and dad for dinner. The next day Alec met up with Magnus, and Lydia in the afternoon after they were done with there work. Magnus was jumping all over Alec about dance space. So, Magnus got Lydia to help Alec and him. When they were dancing, Alec couldn't keep his eyes off Magnus. And Magnus realized that he was starting to get feelings for Alec more, and more every day. Magnus tried to ignore the feelings by being mean to Alec. The next day Alec met Magnus back at the big house on the hill. Then later that night in the dance room again also with Lydia. They were practicing more, and more as it got closer to the show. Magnus took a break, but Alec and Lydia kept on dancing. Magnus was watching Alec and wondering how an angel could be right here in front of him. Magnus couldn't take his eyes off Alec. He wanted to know so much more about Alec. Before Alec knew it, it was time for another dance practice. 

"You're getting better. Are you ready to learn something new now?" Magnus asked.  
"Sure," Alec said.  
"Okay."

But the step Magnus showed Alec, was very ticklish to him, and he didn't know if he could keep a straight face for the show. Every time Magnus would do it, Alec would laugh out. Magnus just rolled his eyes at Alec. The last time they tried it Alec, and Magnus almost kissed each other. Magnus' soft touches did something to Alec.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'm sorry, I forgot I have to meet Izzy."

Alec got his things and ran out the door. Alec missed a few days of practice because he didn't want to see Magnus. But Alec couldn't let Magnus down. So he did the next few practices. Magnus knew what happened with Alec because Magnus was the same way. He was happy for the few days break. Alec and Magnus were practicing one rainy day. Alec pulled on Magnus to far by accident and Magnus jumped down Alec's throat.

"Are you trying to kill me? You got to concentrate. Is that your idea of fun?"

Alec had enough of Magnus always jumping on him about everything. He was tired of just taking and taking Magnus being mean to him. So he jumped back this time.

"Oh yeah. Yes, a matter of fact it is. We are supposed to do the show in two days. You won't show me lifts, and I'm not sure on turns. I'm doing all this just to save your ass. What I really want to do is drop you on it."

Magnus looked at Alec for a moment.

"Well, then let's get out of here."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Okay."

Magnus and Alec ran out to Magnus' car in the rain.

"Shit. I locked the keys in the car."

Alec looked in the car, then at Magnus. It was pouring down now.

"What now?"

Magnus walked over to the light post and kicked the light top off and pulled up the little wood post out of the ground. He turned to the car and broke the back window out. Alec moved out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt. Magnus put the post down and opened Alec's door.

"You're getting wet. Right?"

Alec got in and unlocked Magnus door as Magnus went around the car to get in. They left the resort and went to Magnus' favorite spot by a lake. On the way, Alec was so happy to be with Magnus away from the resort.

"Your wild," Alec said smiling.  
"What?" Magnus asked with a smile.  
"Your wild!*!*!*!*!"

They both started laughing. Magnus and Alec made it to the lake and was talking. Then Magnus made Alec get up and start dancing with him. Both were laughing again. Both were happy. Finally, Magnus began to show Alec's how to do the lifts. 

"If you hurt me. It means you don't trust me," Magnus told Alec.

So Alec and Magnus did a few little lifts. On one lift Alec and Magnus went down to the ground. Alec was on top of Magnus. They were laughing, and Alec moved off of Magnus and laid beside him.

"You know the best place to practice lifts is in the water," Magnus told Alec.  
"Okay."

They got in the lake and had a blast practicing lifts with each other. Two days later Alec met up with Lydia to get his last fitting for the show that was happening that night. 

"I can't believe its tonight," Alec said.  
"The show is 20 minutes away, change in the car," Lydia told him.

An old lady came out of the building that Alec and Lydia were walking by, and dropped her purse.

"Mrs. Schumacher, wait we'll help you," Alec, and Lydia said and ran over to her.

They helped her, and Alec noticed that she had a lot of wallets in her purse, but did say anything about it. Alec and Lydia were talking while she remeasured Alec to make sure the suit fit him right.

"Thank you, Alec. I just want you to know that I don't sleep around. Whatever Jonathan might have told you, and that I thought he loved me. I thought I was something special. Anyways, I just wanted you to know that."

Alec wasn't sure what to say. So he smiled at her.

"So, hows it look?"

Lydia smiled and nodded. Then she started crying.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared, Alec."  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You'll be fine, Lydia," Alec said and hugged her.

Alec's family was heading into dinner at the main house when Alec stopped Izzy at the door. She was talking to a guy, that asked for a dance later.

"Izzy, you just got to do something for me."  
"I don't just got to do anything, Alec."  
"Just tell mom, and dad that I'm not feeling good. And come check on me once. Okay?" Alec asked, but didn't wait for an answer, and ran off.

Izzy watched Alec as he ran off.

"Bye, Alec yelled back.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.?


	6. Chapter 6

It was time. Magnus and Alec were on stage. The music started, and they started moving together. It was good, and they were nervous as hell. While they were dancing Magnus would tell Alec what steps to do next, and he would do them. It was time to do the lift.

"Are you to do the lift?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at him and nodded. He went to his spot and started to run to Magnus. But at the last second Alec stopped, and freestyle some. Till Magnus turned Alec, and they continued with the dance they were doing. They just gave each other a look and kept going. 

"Keep going, keep going," Magnus told him.

At the end, they got a big applause. When leaving the stage, Alec saw the Schumacher couple for the resort and started to panic a little. Magnus looked where Alec was watching, but say nothing. They finally left the stage, and ran for Magnus' car, and headed back to the Wolf Resort.

Magnus changed, then started driving while Alec change in the back of the car on the way back to the resort. Magnus kept sneaking looks in while Alec was changing. Alec caught Magnus looking.

"You did good out there. You worked hard," Magnus told Alec and looked back at him.  
"I saw that little old couple from Wolf Resort, and I thought that was it," Alec told Magnus.  
"Oh, me too, me too," Magnus said and looked at Alec again.  
"You know, by the second turn you really had it."  
"Yeah, but I didn't do the lift."  
"You did real good."

Alec and Magnus looked at each other through the rearview mirror for a moment. Then Alec finished getting dress while Magnus watched on and off. Alec somehow managed to get in the front seat by Magnus, but they just looked at each other. Nothing else was said till they got back to the resort. Magnus parked his car and got out. He went around to open the door for Alec to get out. Alec looked in the rearview mirror to make sure he looked okay for Magnus. Magnus helped Alec out of the car but kept holding his hand. They looked at each, then headed to the staff cabins. But Raphael stopped them.

"Magnus, Come on, Lydia."

So, they all took off running to go to Lydia's cabin. Magnus was the first to go in Lydia's cabin. Lydia looked terrible, in a lot of pain.

"You didn't call for an ambulance?" Magnus asked Raphael.  
"Lydia said not to. The Hospital would call the police. She made me promise," Raphael told Magnus, "He didn't use no pain medicine. NOTHING."  
"I thought you said he was a real MD," Alec said from the door.   
"The guy had a dirty knife and a folding table. I heard her screaming in the hallway. I swear Magnus. I tried to get in. I tried," Raphael told Alec and Magnus. 

Alec took off to get his father who was a real Dr. Magnus stayed with Lydia to see what he could do for her.

"All right, Magnus is here," Magnus told Lydia to calm her down some.

Alec woke his father.

"What is it? Is it, Izzy?" Alec's father asked

Alec shook his head no but pulled him out of bed to go with him. While his father put on some clothes, Alec held his Dr. bag at the door. Then they headed back to Lydia's. When they got there Alec's father made everyone leave, but Magnus, Alec, and Raphael stayed by the door. Alec's father checked Lydia and gave her some pain medicine. While he was getting things out of his bag, he looked to Magnus.

"Who is responsible for this girl?"  
"I am. Please is she?" Magnus said.

Alec walked up to Magnus and put his hands on him. Alec's father didn't like it at all but say nothing. Then he made everyone leave the cabin and shut the door till he was done working on Lydia to help her feel better. Alec watched Magnus and felt terrible for him. Raphael walked around because he was so worried about Lydia, and what it would mean now that Alec's father knew about Lydia. When Dr.Lightwood came out, Raphael thank him then went in to check on Lydia. When Magnus tried to thank Dr.Lightwood, he turned away and made Alec go with him. Alec and Magnus looked at each, but Alec had to go with his father.

"Is that what my money paid for?" Alec's father asked him.  
"I'm sorry, I never meant to lie to you," Alec told him.  
"Your not the person I thought you were, Alec. I'm not sure who you are. And you are to stay away from them, people."  
"Can I explain."  
"No, just stay away from them. I won't tell your mother about this. Right now I'm going to bed. And clean yourself up before your mother sees you."

Alec looked at his father. He felt terrible that he hurt his father, but his father was hurting him too. 

"Is everything alright Robert?" Alec's mother asked.  
"It's alright, Maryse. Go back to sleep."

Alec didn't go back to his room. He went to Magnus' cabin. Alec knocked on Magnus' door when the door opened Magnus was looking at Alec, and Magnus had no shirt on. 

"Can I come in?" Alec asked.

Magnus let him in. Alec looked around  
the cabin.

"I guess it's not a great room. You probably have a great room," Magnus told Alec.  
"No, it a great room," Alec told Magnus with a smile.

Magnus walked over to a chair and moved his clothes from it so Alec could sit down. Then he went to turn off the music he had playing.

"No, please, let it."

Magnus looked back at Alec.

"I'm sorry about how my father treated you."  
"Your father was great. He was great."

Magnus sat in the chair next to Alec.

"The way he took care of Lydia. I could never..."  
"Yes, but I mean the way he was with you," Alec said loudly, and stopped Magnus from talking, "It's really mean he has to do it."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Magnus, I came here because my father..."  
"No, no. The way he saved her. I could never do anything like that. That was something." 

Alec looked away from Magnus for a moment.

"The reason people treat me like I'm nothing is because I am nothing."

Alec looked back at Magnus. He wanted to hold him so much right then.

"That's not true, Magnus. You, you are everything."  
"You don't understand the way it is. I mean for someone like me. Last month I was eating Juju beads just to stay alive, and this month women are stuffing diamonds in my pocket's. I'm balancing on shit, and as quick as that I can be down there again."  
"No, it's not the way it is. It doesn't have to be that way."  
"I never have known anyone like you. You look at the world, and you think you can make it better. Someone is lost, and you find them, and when someone is bleeding..."  
"Yeah I know, I go get my daddy. That's really brave. Like you said."  
"That took a lot of guts to go to him. I mean your not scared of anything. I don't know..."  
"ME, I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw. I scared of what I did. Who I am."

Magnus got up and looked back at Alec.

"And most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you," Alec told Magnus.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other for a long moment. Then Alec looked away. 

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.?


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec got up and walked over to Magnus.

"Dance with me?"

Magnus looked away, then back at Alec.

"What, here?"  
"Here."

Alec walked up closer to Magnus. Magnus wasn't sure if he should let this happen at first, but then he gave in to Alec. Magnus wanted his touch. So they started to dance. While dance Alec kissed Magnus' neck softly. Which made Magnus make little moaning sound, which made Alec happy. They kept dancing. They needed each others touches. Magnus walked around Alec slowly. Touching Alec, even kissing his skin as he walked around him. As Magnus came around Alec he touched over his ass. They started dancing again. Magnus took off Alec shirt, and let it go to the floor. Then grabbed Alec's ass, and kissed him at the same time. They danced a little more, then moved to Magnus' bed. Magnus took off the rest of Alec clothes while kissing and touching over Alec's body. Alec was enjoying himself. When Magnus moved back up to Alec, Alec kissed Magnus and flipped them to where he was on top now. Magnus smiled at Alec. He did the same as Magnus did to him, but his kisses were wet. Magnus was moaning they felt wonderful to him. Alec moved up and licked Magnus' nipple. 

When he did Magnus came off the bed with a loud, "Yes, right there."

Alec smiled, and put his mouth over Magnus nipple and flicked it a few times with his tongue, then sucked at it a little. Making Magnus crazy. Then Alec went for the other one with his hand. He rubbed over it lightly, but then he pinched it gently. Which by then Magnus had all he could take. He needed to be in Alec now. Magnus pulled at Alec a little so he would turn on his side, and he did. Magnus moved up behind Alec and pushed into him carefully so he wouldn't hurt or scare Alec being his first time. After the third time of being together, they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning while at breakfast it was quiet. Alec's father wouldn't talk or even look at him. Alec's mother noticed it, but say nothing at the time. That when Camille came over and asked everyone if they were going to be in the talent show.

"No, we're leaving tomorrow. Going to try to beat the weekend traffic," Alec's father told her.

Alec just sat there drinking his orange juice, and watching his father, and hating him right this moment. 

"Robert, we're paid up till Sunday," Alec's mother said.  
"Dad, I was going to be in the talent show," Izzy started.

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and looked at his dad. Alec was so upset with him. 

"It's the big event. Everyone brings there on arrangements. You don't want to miss that. Oh, Alec, I need you for props," Camille told them.  
"Robert, why would you want to leave early?"

Alec's mom, Izzy, and Alec all looked at Robert.

"It was just an idea. We can stay if you want to. So, Izzy, what are you going to do in the show?" Robert asked as he got up and walked away.

///

Alec went to see how Lydia was after his father helped her.

"Hey, you look so much better," Alec told her."  
"Hey, You just missed your father. He's such a wonderful man," Lydia told Alec.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't realize."  
"No, Alec. You couldn't have. It's okay."

As Alec and Lydia were talking Magnus came in, and it got very awkward. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and were acting kind of weird. 

"How are you?" Magnus asked Lydia.  
"I'm okay, Dr.Lightwood said I'd be fine."  
"That's good."  
"I can still have children.  
"That's really great, Lydia."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how did it go last night?" Lydia asked.

Magnus and Alec looked at her. Then at each other. Then back to Lydia before answering.

"Good," Magnus said.  
"Fine, I didn't do the lifts, but it was good," Alec told her.

Lydia knew something else was going on, but she didn't say anything, just looked at them both. 

"Well, I guess I'm...I guess I'm going to go." Alec said, then looked at Magnus.

Magnus smiled a little at Alec.

"Bye," Alec told him.  
"See you."

Alec left, and Magnus walked over to Lydia, and sit down.

"So, Lydia, he said you would be fine, right?"  
"Magnus, What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry about Luke. I'll tell him your grandmother die or something."  
"How many times have you told me not to get mixed up with them?"

Magnus looked away from her. Lydia knew he was upset over it. Magnus looked back at her.

"I know what I'm doing, Lydia."  
"You listen to me. You gotta stop it now."

Magnus looked away. Then he got up and left. When Magnus came out of Lydia's cabin, he saw Alec waiting for him. They both looked at each other. 

"Look, I have to run. I got a lesson with the Kramers in 3 minutes, and they will kill each other If I'm not there."

Alec looked at Magnus. He was worried that Magnus didn't want to see him again.

"Sure, you gotta go."   
"See you," Magnus said and started to leave.

Alec watched Magnus walk off, but Alec wanted Magnus to pick him, and reassure him that all was still okay between them.

"Magnus," Alec called out to him.

With pleading eyes, Alec was begging, Magnus.

Magnus turned to Alec and looked at him. Then he smiled at him. Alec felt so much better to know that Magnus wanted him to.

///

It was raining, so Alec and his family stayed in their cabin. 

"I'm so sick of this rain," Izzy said as she was looking at herself in the mirror. 

Alec looked at his dad, but he wouldn't look at Alec. Finally, Alec got up and headed out of the cabin.

"Alec, where are you going in this weather?" Maryse asked.  
"They have charades in the west lobby."  
"Quite the little joiner, aren't we?" Izzy asked.

Alec looked at her, and finally, Robert looked at Alec. He didn't believe him. Alec left without another word and ran right to Magnus' cabin. They made love and then laid in each other's arms. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	9. Chapter 9

It was raining outside, so Alec and Magnus stayed in bed holding each other. Alec sat up from the bed a little and looked at Magnus.

"Have you had many lovers?"  
"What?"  
"Have you had many lovers?"  
"Alec, come on."  
"Tell me. I want to know."  
"No, no," Magnus said as he got up from the bed.

Alec looked at Magnus as he put his pants on. Magnus turned to Alec. 

"Look, you got to understand what it's like, Alec. You come from the streets, and suddenly these women and men are throwing themselves at you, and they smell so good, and they really take care of themselves, I mean, I never knew women and men could be like that. And rich, so god damn rich. You think that they must know about everything. And they're slipping there room keys in my hand sometimes two or three a day all different women and men. So, here I am. I think I'm scoring big, right? For a while you think, hey, they wouldn't be doing this if they cared about me, right?" Magnus asked as he put on his shirt.

Alec got upset hearing all this. He was sitting up in bed listening to Magnus go on and on. All Alec wanted to do was disappear.

"That... that's alright. I understand you were just using me that's all."

Magnus looked at Alec and shook his head. Then sat on the bed next to Alec.

"No, no. That's not it. That's the thing, Alec. You see. It wasn't like that. They were using me."

Alec looked deep into Magnus' eyes. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. Magnus pushed Alec back to the bed lightly while moving half on top of him. Magnus kissed Alec some more while he wrapped his arms around him. When he pulled back from Alec some, Magnus looked at Alec. 

"What's your real name, Alec?"

Alec looked at him.

"Alexander."  
"I like that. It's a good name."  
"No, no one calls me that."  
"I do."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"Okay."

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec again and again and again.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	10. Chapter 10

Alec and Izzy talked and hung out that night because Magnus was busy with his job and not there. Alec decided to sleep in Izzy's room that night. When Alec was trying to go to sleep, Izzy looked over at him then away.

"I decided to go all the way with, Jonathan."

Alec sat up and looked at Izzy.

"Izzy, no. Not with someone like him." "Do you think, if we came back for our ten year anniversary, it would be free?" Izzy asked ignoring Alec. "It's...It's just wrong this way. It should be with someone..." Alec sat up and continued, "It should be with someone that...that you sorta love." "Come on. You don't care about me. What you care about is that your not bubby, bubby with daddy anymore. He listens to me now, and you hate that."

Izzy turned over away from Alec, and Alec just looked at her. Then he looked away.

//

The next day Alec met up with Magnus in one of the dance rooms. They were dancing and having fun with each other. The song lover boy was on, and they were playing around when Camille came in to talk to Magnus. 

"Magnus?" "Yeah?"

Camille looked at Alec. Then at Magnus. Camille walked over to Alec.

"Alec, taking dance lessons? I could teach you."

That's when Magnus pulled the record player needle over the record and scratched it. Camille looked at him, then walked to him.

"Magnus, my grandfather, put me in charge of the show this year and I wanted to talk to you about the last dance of the season."

Magnus looked at her and nodded.

"About the last dance, I would like to shake things up a bit. You know to move with the times?" "Yeah, I have a lot of ideas."

Alec was watching Magnus telling Camille about some of them, but she didn't care about them. She had her mind made up already.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa boy. Wait a minute. It's way over your head. You always do the Mambo, right?" "Yes." "Well, how about you do the Pechanga this year?" 

Camille looked at Alec.

"Right," Magnus said.

Magnus was angry with Camille.

"Well, your free to do the same thing as last year if you want, but next year we'll find another dance person that will be too happy..." "Sure, Camille."

Camille and Magnus looked at each other.

"Okay, Camille, we will do the Pechanga. Great idea."

Magnus moved away from Camille. He could be around her anymore. Camille walked over to Alec.

"Sometimes he is hard to talk to, but everyone seems to like him."

Camille looked back at Magnus.

"Make sure he gives you the whole half hour you are paying him for, Alec."

Then Camille turned and left. Alec didn't move. He kept his eyes on Magnus. Magnus shut the record player loudly, and Alec almost jumped out of his skin. But didn't say anything. They left there and headed back to Magnus' place. Magnus was going off about Camille. 

"Magnus, why didn't you fight harder to make Camille listen to your ideas?" " Because Alec, I know these people and I need this job for next year. My father called me and told me my uncle got me a job." "What job?" "A house painter job."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Alec tried to comfort Magnus, but Magnus pulled away and walked off from him. Alec looked, and Magnus then went after him. Alec saw his dad, Izzy, and Jonathan coming out of one of the buildings. Alec's dad put his arm around Izzy and Jonathan and walked off with them talking. So, he stopped Magnus and told him to hide. Magnus and Alec watched them till they were gone. Then Alec looked at Magnus.

"I don't think they saw us." 

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Fight harder, huh? I don't see you fighting so hard, Alec. Alec, I don't see you running up to dad and telling him I'm your guy." "Well, with my father it's complicated. I will tell him..." "I don't believe you, Alec. I don't think. You ever had any intention of telling him. Ever." 

Magnus turned and walked away from Alec and left him standing by himself.

//

Alec went looking for Magnus and found him with Lydia in her cabin. Magnus looked at Alec standing outside the door and walked passed him. Alec turned and walked over to him. He put his hands on Magnus' arms and kissed his neck. Magnus was hurt, but he still wanted Alec as much as Alec wanted him. 

"I'm sorry," Alec kept saying.

That when Jonathan came walking by.

"Looks like I picked the wrong person. That's okay, Alec. I went slumming too."

Magnus pushed Alec back and started fighting with Jonathan. Both Alec and Lydia tried to stop Magnus, but he wouldn't. Finally, he did stop.

"You're not worth it. Go, get out of here, Jonathan." 

Jonathan left, and Magnus looked at Lydia. She looked at him. Then went back in her cabin. Magnus looked at Alec. Alec wanted to hold him so bad. Finally, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, and Alec did the same to Magnus. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#dancewithmemalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	11. Chapter 11

Camille was talking to Raphael the next day about what they needed to get done for the show. Then she walked off. Izzy was on the stage practicing the song she was going to sing in the show. Alec was helping with props and keeping an eye on Magnus. Magnus was going over some of the paperwork for the show when Vivian Pressman one the bungalow bunny's walked over to him. Alec was watching them talk. 

"This is our last night together lover. I've got something worked out for us," Mrs.Pressman said to Magnus, then she walked back over to Mr.Pressman.

Magnus just looked at her. Then he looked over to see if Alec saw them. Alec turned back to the prop he was working on before Magnus could see him looking at them. Magnus hoped Alec didn't see them. Magnus walked over to Mr.Pressman and told him his act was up next.

"Hey, look you know I play cards all weekend, so here is some money. Why don't you give my wife some extra dance lessons?" 

Magnus looked at the money. Then at Mrs.Pressman. Then back to Mr.Pressman. He handed the money back to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Pressman, I'm booked up all weekend with the show and all. I won't have time. I don't think it would be fair to take the money." 

Mr.Pressman nodded and took the money back. Mrs.Pressman was mad when Magnus looked back at her. Magnus turned and walked off from them. Alec was watching Magnus the whole time. He couldn't be happier that Magnus turned her down for him. Izzy walked over to Alec.

"I decided that tonight is the night with Jonathan, and he doesn't even know." 

She looked at Alec. Then she walked off.

"Oh, hey, Izzy," Alec called out to her.

But she was gone by then. 

///

Izzy headed over to Jonathan's cabin. She made sure she looked good before opening the door to his cabin. She opened the door and looked in.

"Jonathan, it's me, Izzy."

She got the shock of her life when saw Mrs.Pressman on top of Jonathan in his bed. Izzy shut the door and left. Alec and Magnus were laying in bed in each other's arm.

"Do you want to hear something crazy, Alec?" 

Alec nodded.

"Last night I dreamed that we were walking along and met your father and he said come along and put his arm around me like he did Jonathan."

Alec looked up at him and kissed him. Then he nuzzled his face into Magnus' neck and held him tighter. 

///

The next morning Mrs.Pressman was leaving Jonathan's cabin and saw Alec and Magnus kissing. Then Alec leaving his cabin to go back to his room. She couldn't believe it, and now she wanted revenge. She needed to hurt Magnus and Alec.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#dancewithmemalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec and his family were having breakfast with Mr.wolf and his goddaughter, Camille. Mr.Wolf and Alec's father was talking, so Alec sat there quietly and ate his food. Camille was talking to Izzy. While Alec ate he listen to his father's and Mr.wolf's conversation.

"You know how you feel when you see a patient, and you think he is alright. You look at the x-rays, and it's nothing like you thought." "What happened, Luke?" "It's exactly, what it's like when you find out one of your staff is a thief."

Alec finished his food and was waiting until he could get away to go back to Magnus. Camille was telling everyone about what happened to Moe Pressman.

"Moe pressman's wallet was stolen when he was playing pinochle last night. It was in his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He had it at 1:30 and when he checked back again at a quarter to four it was missing." 

Mr.Wolf went on with what happened after that. 

"Vivian Pressman said she remembers this dance kid Magnus walking by."

Alec looked up as soon as he heard Magnus' name.

"So we asked him. Do you have an alibi for last night? He said he was alone in his room reading."

Alec was getting very worried about Magnus and what could happen to him. Camille started to laugh. Alec looked at her. 

"There are books in Magnus' room." "There has been a mistake. I know Magnus didn't do this," Alec said to Camille. "Alec, there have been similar things that happened at the Dumort." "But I know he didn't do it." "Alec, stay out of it."

Alec looked at Camille. If she were a guy, he would have hit him. Mr.Wolf jumped up and walked off yelling at some of his staff. 

"Don't put the tables together. Come on," Mr.Wolf yelled.

Alec moved over next to his father.

"Dad, I need your help. I know Magnus didn't take Moe's wallet, I know." "Oh, how do you know?" "I can't tell you, but please trust me, dad." "I'm sorry, Alec. I can't." 

Mr.Wolf came back to the table. Alec looked at him.

" Mr.Wolf, look maybe Magnus didn't do it. Anyone could have taken it. It could have been that little old couple the Schumacher's. I saw her with a couple of wallet's." "Syliva and Sidney?" Mr.Wolf asked as he laughed at Alec. "Alec, you don't go around accusing innocent people," Robert yelled at Alec. "But I saw them. I even saw them at the Dumort." 

Alec looked at Camille.

"Didn't you say something was stolen at the Dumort?" "We got an eyewitness, and the kid has no alibi. Come on Camille, you can learn what it's like to fire an employee," Mr.Wolf said. "Mr.Wolf, wait a minute. I know, Magnus didn't take the wallet. I know he didn't because he was in his room all night. The reason I know is because I was with him," Alec said and looked at his father.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#dancewithmemalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	13. Chapter 13

Later Alec went looking for his father and found him in the gazebo. He walked over to where Robert was sitting. Robert looked at him, but turn his head away again. Alec looked at him. 

"I told you, I was telling you the truth, dad."

Robert wouldn't talk or look at Alec.

"I'm sorry, I lied to you. But you lied too."

Robert finally looked at Alec.

"You told me everyone was alike and deserved a fair break. But you meant everyone that was like you. You told me that you wanted me to change the world. Make it better. But you meant by being a lawyer and marrying someone from Harvard. I'm not proud of myself, but I'm in this family too. And you can't keep giving me the silent treatment. There are a lot of things about me are not what you thought, but if you love me, you have to love everything about me. And I love you, and I'm sorry I let you down. So sorry," Alec said while crying.

Robert got upset too.

"But you let me down too," Alec said as he left the gazebo in tears. 

Robert watched Alec leave in tears over everything. Robert was hurting too and crying.

~~~

Alec went to Magnus'. He fell asleep waiting on him to get back. Magnus came in and walked over to Alec. He watched Alec sleep for a moment trying to ready himself to tell him the news. Magnus woke Alec.

"Alexander, I been looking all over for you."

Alec looked at Magnus and sat up.

"They found the Schumacher's," Magnus told Alec.

"Okay, and?"

"They fingerprint their water glasses. They found out that there wanted in Arizona, Florida, and they made a killing here this Summer."

"So then it's alright. I knew it would work out. I knew Mr.Wolf, would have to apologize."

"I'm out, Alexander."

"They fired you anyway because of me."

"And if I leave quietly, I'll get my Summer bonus."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Alec was crying again, but it was from being mad and hurting his family.

"S0 I did it for nothing. I hurt my family, and you lost your job anyway. I did it for nothing," Alec yelled.

"No, no not for nothing, Alec. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Your right, Magnus. You can't win no matter what you do." 

"You listen to me, Alexander. I don't want to hear that from you. You can." 

"I used to think so."

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and held him. Magnus held him until he fell asleep. Magnus was able to move away from him. He needed to take care of something before he left.

"I love you, Alexander. And I'm going to try to fix things for you before I leave."

Magnus went to the door and looked back at Alec. Then he left the room.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#dancewithmemalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus went to see Alec's father. He knocked on the door and waited for Dr.Lightwood to come out.

"Dr.Lightwood, could I... Look I'm going anyway. I know what you must be thinking," Magnus said.

"You don't know anything about me, anything at all," Dr.Lightwood told Magnus.

"I know you want Alec to be like you. You know the kind of person that does things to make other people look up to them. Dr.Lightwood, Alec is like that. If you could just see."

"Don't you tell me what to see. I see someone in front of me who got his partner in trouble and sent her off to some butcher. While he moved on to an innocent young boy like my son."

Magnus looked away from him and lowered his head. He finally looked back at Dr.Lightwood.

"Yeah, I guess, that's what you would see," Magnus told him, and then he left.

Dr.Lightwood watched Magnus leave. Both men were upset, and nothing got worked out.

~~~

Magnus put his stuff in his car and walked over to Alec. Alec was trying to look happy and not sad like he felt.

"So," Magnus said with a smile.

"I can't even imagine being here without you even one day," Alec told Magnus.

They looked at each other.

"Just think you'll have enough time for horseshoes and croquet."

They both laughed a little.

"Maybe now, they will saw you into seven pieces, now."

"We surprised everyone," Alec said and laughed.

Magnus laughed too.

"Yes, we did."

Magnus moved closer to Alec. He wasn't smiling anymore. Alec wasn't smiling anymore either. He hid his face into Magnus' chest. Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head.

"I'll never be sorry, Alec."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Neither will I."

Magnus took Alec's face softly and kissed him. Then he pulled away.

"See you," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled back at him. Then he watched Magnus get into his car and leave.

Alec didn't do much after Magnus left. He stayed to himself.

~~~

It was the night of the talent show. Alec was still feeling down over Magnus, but he needed to be there to see Izzy in the show. Alec was getting ready when Izzy came into his room.

"Alec, I can do your hair."

Alec just looked at her. She knew he was hurting.

"You look better your way."

She felt terrible for him and wrapped her arms around him and held him.

~~~

Alec and his family went to dinner. Then they went to the show. They were singing the last song at the end, and Alec was ready to go to his room. He looked around the room looking at everyone wishing Magnus was there with him. Alec saw all of Magnus' friends in the back of the room watching the show. Izzy was on stage singing her part of the song when Jonathan walked by. Alec's father jumped up and went after him.

"Jonathan," Dr.Lightwood called.

Dr.Lightwood pulled out an envelope with money in it and gave it to Jonathan. 

"Good luck in Medical School, son."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#dancewithmemalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	15. The end...

"Thank you. I want to thank you for your help with the Lydia situation. Because we all have got into messes like these," Jonathan said.

"What?" Dr.Lightwood asked.

"I thought Alec told you. Look I'm not sure. I mean Lydia said so, but you know with girls like that. There liable to pin it on any guy around."

Dr.Lightwood took the money back and walked away from Jonathan. Alec and Mrs.Lightwood were watching. Alec couldn't help but smile to himself.

~~~

Alec was sitting between his father and mother in a corner watching the show. Magnus came in said hey to his friends. Then started looking for Alec. When he saw him went right over to him. When Alec saw him, he got thrilled again.

"No one puts Alec in a corner," Magnus said as he took Alec's hand.

They went up to the stage together. Dr.Lightwood got up, and Mrs.Lightwood did too. She stopped Alec's father from messing with Alec and Magnus. Magnus and Alec went up on stage pass Mr.Wolf to the microphone.

"Sorry about the disruption folks, but I always do the last dance of the season. But this year someone told me not to. So I'm going to do my kind of dancing with a great partner. Not only a terrific dancer. Somebody that has taught me there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it cost them. Somebody that taught me about the kind of person I want to be. That person is Alexander Lightwood."

Dr.Lightwood jumped up but was stopped, by Mrs.Lightwood.

"Sit down Robert."

Robert looked at her, but said nothing and sat back down.

Everyone left the stage, but Alec. Magnus and Raphael went backstage to get ready and put the music on for them to dance to on stage. Magnus walked out on stage to Alec. Alec couldn't take his eyes off Magnus. They started dancing together. Magnus kissed Alec while dancing. Alec's family was happy for him now.

"I think he gets it from me," Mrs.Lightwood said. 

Robert looked at her and smiled.

Magnus' friends and the people at the show were liking the new dance. Magnus left the stage and was dancing out in the audience. Magnus danced to the back where his friends were. He had them dance with him back up to the stage. Mr.Wolf was watching from the side of the room. Everyone was having a good time trying out the new dance. Mr.Wolf couldn't believe what was going on. Magnus had Alec come dance with him. A few of Magnus' friends helped Alec down off stage. Alec went over to Magnus and kissed him. Then they started dancing again. Everyone was dancing, but Lydia. She went over to talk to Dr.Lightwood. Raphael was trying to show Izzy how to do their kind of dancing. Even Mr.Wolf was getting into the new dance.

"Do you have sheet music on this?" Mr.wolf asked his music man.

Magnus asked Alec to step outside with him. Alec nodded yes. So they headed out. Dr.Lightwood stopped them.

"I know your not the one that got Lydia in trouble."

"Yeah."

"When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong."

Robert looked at Alec.

"You look wonderful up there."

Alec smiled. Then hugged his father. They finally forgave each other. Alec watched his mom and dad dance. They were having fun. Alec couldn't help but smile. Alec was so happy for them. Magnus pulled Alec back to the dance floor to dance some more. While they danced and looked into each other eyes, Magnus started to sing to Alec. Alec listened and smiled. Then they kissed and danced the night away.

BVPF: BVFF

THE END

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#dancewithmemalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true


End file.
